


Missing

by klainjel



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Wedding, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainjel/pseuds/klainjel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Kurt's (spontaneous) wedding was perfect, but both of them agree that something was missing.</p><p>Reaction fic to 6x08</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

“Something’s missing.” The worlds tumble from Kurt’s lips into Blaine’s flock of hair that tickles against his chin. Blaine’s hand is in his, and Blaine seems rather preoccupied, twisting their fingers together and trying to get the light just right so it bounces off both rings.

“Hm?” Blaine answers after a beat, tilting his head back to look up at Kurt. His husband’s eyelashes are pressed flat against his skin, looking long and making his eyes bright. It’s one of Kurt’s favourite Blaine expressions. “Do you mean—“

“No, oh God, no,” Kurt replies before Blaine’s mind can begin to race with doubt and fear. “The wedding was perfect, Blaine. Maybe not what I originally wanted or expected but—perfect.”

It wasn’t a lie. Kurt had learned long ago how to share the spotlight, but a wedding had always seemed like such a solo event. However, today had been beyond his wildest dreams, and sharing it with Brittany and Santana turned out to be much nicer than it sounded. But the ceremony didn’t matter, nor did the reception. All that was important was that they were happy and that they were Blaine and Kurt again; in love and eternal.

“I agree,” Blaine coos, nestling back down on Kurt’s chest. “Although the sauce with the chicken at dinner gave me gas.”

“Goodness,” Kurt laughs, “I didn’t realize we were an old married couple already.”

Blaine grins up at Kurt. “Not old. But married.”

They fall back into tender, familiar silence, their bodies speaking what their words can’t. They’re sweaty and naked, and Kurt’s sure there’s another round or two left in the night, but for now, the soft light coming in from the window and the slowing beat of their hearts is enough. Kurt’s thoughts drift back to before, and he finds himself repeating the expression.

“Something’s missing.”

Blaine’s eyes stay down this time, and he lightly drags a finger over Kurt’s, stopping every time he hits the ring. “You know he would have loved today. He probably would have been the one to make us see how stupid we were being.”

“I know it’s silly, but I wanted him to be my best man. Ever since I stopped picturing him as my groom,” a sad chuckle falls from Blaine’s lips, “I thought of him as my best man.”

Kurt looks to the clock, which is verging on 2 am, well past Cinderella-hour and the fairytale night.

“You know he was there,” Blaine says eventually. Kurt shifts and Blaine moves with him, turning so he can look up at the man he married. “I know you don’t believe in God, but I know you have to believe in something.” Blaine shrugs, his eyes looking upwards. “And I… I believe he was there.”

Kurt strokes his fingers through Blaine’s hair, damp and frizzy like it normally is after sex. Kurt’s missed this more than anything. “He loved you too.”

“I know. We had our rough times but… I know.”

Blaine sits up and they lean into each other, Blaine’s head naturally fitting onto Kurt’s shoulder. Kurt wants to believe Blaine, and he wants to believe that Finn was there, at the wedding, watching over them. He’s sure that Blaine, deep in his heart, believes his father was somehow there too, and Kurt’s mother. Blaine’s always the optimist, and it’s something Kurt has always been envious of. Kurt wants to believe, but reality weights too heavy on his heart. He’s almost surprised that the past few months haven’t totally brought Blaine down either, but he knows his husband better than that. That’s why they got married today: no one knows, or balances, them like each other.

Blaine moves against Kurt, turning so he’s facing him, and wraps an arm loosely around Kurt’s waist. “Today was perfect, Kurt. Today was about me and you and our love. We’re always going to have each other.” Kurt goes to speak, but Blaine stops him with a look and carries on. “People aren’t always going to be there for us. People are going to disappoint us. We’re going to disappoint each other. But… but we’ll always have each other. Even when no one else is, I’ll always be right here.” He pokes Kurt in the chest, and finally a smile falls back into place on Kurt’s face.

“I miss him. I wanted Finn to be there.”

“He was. Would I lie to you?”

“Well, there was that one time, about an elevator kiss meaning nothing…”

“Oh, shut up.”

Blaine falls asleep before Kurt does, his warm body clinging onto him, as if he’s afraid Kurt has somewhere better to be. Of course, Blaine doesn’t realize how there’s no better place to Kurt than being held in Blaine’s arms. Kurt watches Blaine for a bit, watches his chest rise and his eyelids flicker in dream, before he slowly reaches over to the bedstand and pulls over his phone. The light hurts his eyes, but Kurt lets it burn. He looks through the congratulatory messages briefly (and a few frantic ones, it seems, from Cooper), before he finds the name he’s looking for.

He knows it’s silly and stupid, and no logic falls to it, but like Blaine said, everyone has to believe in something. Silently and quickly, Kurt types then sends off the message before putting away his phone and settling down for the night. Blaine’s arms tighten around Kurt as he moves, and Kurt knows he’s afraid he’s going to leave. “I’m right here, Blaine,” he whispers with a chuckle. “I’m always right here.”

_Message Sent: Finn_

_I wish you could have come to the wedding today. I know it was short notice, but I still saved you a seat. We miss you._

_Error: Invalid Number Please resend text using a valid 10-digit number._


End file.
